Estupido cupido 2 O estupido retorno
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: Agora chegou a vez de Gaara se apaixonar,e de Lee o ajudar.Muita palhaçada e micos entre dois possíveis amigos.


Estúpido cupido 2 – o estúpido retorno

Estúpido cupido 2 – o estúpido retorno

Dia tranqüilo na vila da areia,algumas pessoas de konoha foram chamadas lá para uma missão,mas uma delas iria ingressar em outra missão,uma missão bem mas difícil,mas difícil do que derrotar toda a akatsuki apenas com um peido na cara de cada um,mas difícil do que perder no par ou impar com o espelho,mas difícil que contar até o infinito...duas vezes.Quando os ninjas de konoha passavam pelas ruas da vila da areia,encontraram uma pessoa mas que conhecida:famosa na vila da folha por ter feito muita besteira na ultima vez que avia visitado a tal vila,junto com uma certa pessoa...

Lee:Menino Gaara °O° !!

Gaara:...suas sobrancelhas cresceram O.O !!

Lee: -.-

Naruto:A vila ainda não se recuperou da sua ultima visita ¬¬ !!

Shikamaru:A dona Tsunade ficou tão furiosa,que ouvi disser que ela ficou atacada da tpm...sendo que ela já ta na menopausa faz um tempinho... o.o !!

Lee:Vão na frente,quero conversar um pouquinho com ele.

Neji:Tanto faz,mas vê se chega no local dentro de 15 minutos,se não,eu vou te bater e te jogar no valão da vila da folha!!

Naruto(falando baixo):Pra quem quase matou um ao outro no exame chunnin,esses dois estão bem amigos!!

Sasuke:É mesmo...que doideira O.o

Depois...

Lee:Então,conte-me as novidades!!

Gaara:...estou amando °O° !!

Lee:Ta brincando õ.õ ?

Gaara:Não seu idiota,é sério ¬¬ !!

Lee:Nooooossa!!Me diz quem é,me diz!!

Gaara(mas tímido e envergonhado do que a Hinata):Aquela ali o.o !!

(apontando pra garota)

Era uma garota linda,cabelos pretos e olhos bem castanhos.A única coisa que fazia seu rosto ficar feio,eram os óculos mas fundo de garrafa que alguém já avia visto.

Gaara(com olhinhos de coração):Não é linda °¬° ?

Lee:Sou mas a minha Sakura!

Gaara:E...como anda o relacionamento de vocês?

Lee:Ela ta namorando o Sasuke...aquele emo maldito T.T !!Mas...vamos parar de falar de mim,vamos falar de você!O que pretende para conquista-la?

Gaara:Nada...ela me odeia,então,vou ficar só olhando...!

Lee:Como assim te odeia Õ.õ ?

Gaara:Como sabe,tem um monstro dentro de mim...muitas pessoas me odeiam,pois pensam que eu assim como shukako,também sou um monstro T.T.

Lee:Mas até pouco tempo,você não era o que podíamos chamar de anjinho ¬¬ .

Gaara:Verdade...mas eu mudei ó.ó !

Lee:Mesmo assim,vai demorar pras pessoas saberem que agora,você é bonzinho!...já sei!Eu vou te ajudar :) !!

Gaara:E a missão o.o ?

Lee:Dana-se a missão :D !!

_Primeiro passo: informação com um adulto!!_

Lee:Antes de qualquer coisa,é preciso conversar com um adulto e tirar toooodas as duvidas!De como chegar numa menina,a até de onde vem os bebês °O° !!

Gaara:...mas quem pode nos ajudar??

Surgindo dos céus em cima de um pássaro,ele chega para realizar sua vingança,não avia se esquecido da tragédia do restaurante,apesar de assistir muito chaves e saber que ´´a vingança nunca é plena mata a alma e envenena´´,queria mesmo era surrar a cara das duas criaturas que lhe causaram tanta dor.A mulher avia o largado,estava morando no beco de uma rua,já avia se esquecido o que era teto,o que era tomar banho,o que era salário,o que era sossego...

Deidara:Jinchuuriki ò.Ó !!

Gaara:Opa!Não me xinga Ú.Ú !!

Deidara:Eu vou acabar com vocês dois!!

Lee:Tio Deidara,pode tirar umas duvidas??

Deidara:...ta bom :) !!O que vocês querem saber?

(Se esquecendo do que ia fazer)

Gaara:Tudo!Sabe...estou amando °¬° !!

Deidara:Em primeiro lugar:você deve agradar a menina,seja...galanteador!!Segundo:Cheiroso e tanquinho!!Terceiro:descubra interesses em comum!Quarto:Adicione ela no orkut e no msn!Quinto:Não fique chamando ela a toda hora quando ela entrar no msn,você vai ficar com fama de chato!!Sexto:não seja abusado!Sétimo...

Deidara falou,falou,contou e contou...mas ele acabou falando de outras coisas...

Deidara:...e foi assim que ele descobriu o que era ter oito filhos três mulher e vinte amantes,alguma pergunta :D ?

Gaara:Que história nojenta x.x !!

Lee:Historinha maneira...mas o que isso tem a ver com a situação atual?

Deidara:Nada!Mas é bom,vocês,jovens de hoje em dia,saberem o que se passa em Atlântida!!

Gaara:Pensei que fosse uma cidade mitológica!

Deidara:Também pensei quando Pain avia me contado!Ele disse,que Kisame era o cara da história!!...HEI!Voltem aqui!!Eu ainda não contei a outra história Ò.ó !!

Minutos depois:

Lee:Ok,agora,vamos observar essa menina.Depois você vai tentar falar com ela!!

Gaara:Ta o.o !!

(envergonhado)

Eles a seguiram(indiscretamente).Derrubaram latas de lixo,esbarraram em pessoas,por causa desses pequenos e outros grandes barulhos,a menina acabou estranhando e ficando até meio assustada.Imagine uma pessoa de bem,sendo seguida por dois marmanjos??Mas, então,um policial suspeitou das ações dos nossos bravos ninjas...e era um policial conhecido,ou melhor:ele era do bofe!!

Bofe¹:Meus boys preferidos!!To suspeitando das ações de vocês fofos,me acompanhem até a delegacia!!

Gaara:¬¬

Lee:Somos moleques de bem senhor o.o !!

Boge¹:Olha,olha,Lee!É a segunda vez que te prendo!!

Lee:Por favor!!Não me bota naquele lugar de novo!!Só tinha gay dentro daquela sela,a pior parte é que eles ficavam me cantando T.T !!

Gaara: há há XD

Lee: ¬¬

Os dois o acompanham até a cadeia...

Bofe¹:Fiquem ai até a irmãzinha do menino Gaara vir buscar vocês!

Gaara:Eu tenho uma pergunta!Porque que todo mundo me chama de menino Gaara o.o ??

Capitão nascimento:POR QUE VOCÊ É UM MULEQUE!!

(da um tapa violento no Gaara)

Cara¹(dentro da sela):Uiiii!!Que meninos lindos!!

Cara²:Da vontade de morder e lamber °¬°

Fã obcecada:É mesmo °¬°

Gaara e Lee: T.T

Depois...

Temari:Francamente,você só me da trabalho ¬¬ !!

Gaara:Desculpa maninha T.T !

Temari:Lembra daquelas histórias que eu te contava a noite?Aquelas com o final ´´...e viveram felizes para sempre´´?Notaram que eles não tinham um irmão ¬¬ ??

Gaara:Azar o deles ò.Ó !!

Mas tarde,os dois conseguem localizar a casa da jovem.A casa dela não era nem de rico,nem de pobre e nem de mendigo!Uma casa bem simples,mas charmosa.Perguntando pra um,perguntando pra outro,aviam descobri do que a menina se chamava Kanna,que tinha um irmão ciumento,que a mãe avia morrido e o pai avia fugido com uma velha rica...nossos dois ninjas olhavam pela janela do quarto dela,na esperança de vê-la e descobrirem mas coisas a seu respeito...

Lee:OLHA MENINO GAARA!!Na prateleira!!Tem um monte de Cd´s!!

Gaara:E daí?

Lee:E daí,que ela gosta daquele cantor!Já pode ser um futuro assunto para uma futura conversa!!

Menininho:O que vocês estão olhando o.o ?

Lee:Acho que ele é irmão dela.

Gaara:É só um garotinho,deve ter uns oito anos!

Menino:Sumam daqui!!Se não ficarei irritado!!

Lee:Há há!!Essa eu quero ver XD !!

Pra que?O garotinho ficou verde e dobrou de tamanho...

Gaara:É uma silada Bino o.o ?

Lee:Ferrou Pedro °O° !!

O moleque joga os dois dentro de uma lata de lixo,bota a lata em cima de um morro enorme,bota no chão...e a lata rola morro a baixo,caindo dentro de um rio poluído,onde o esgoto da vila da areia era despejado!!

Lee: (xingando)

Gaara:Boca suja ¬¬ !!

Lee:Um palavrãozinho ou outro não mata ninguém!!

Gaara:O que é isso no seu cabelo o.o ?

Lee(passando a mão na cabeça):...eca!

Gaara(saindo da água): XD

Lee(saindo da água também):Menino Gaara,ficarei aqui nessa vila por um tempo!

Gaara:Pra que?

Lee:Ainda pergunta?Pra te ajudar!

Gaara:Que bom...sinta-se em casa,pois nesta vila tem de tudo:Padaria,doceria,Boteco,balada,bicheiro...!

Lee:Nossa!

Gaara:...E tem um putero ao virar de cada esquina °O° !!

Lee:Agora entendi do porque o Jiraya,que é da vila da folha,passa mas tempo nessa vila ¬¬ !

Ao cair da noite,na casa dela...

Gaara:Isso não vai funcionar!

(com aquelas roupas pretas que os bandidos usam pra roubar casas)

Lee:Cale-se!Vai dar certo sim!Não confia em mim?

(com as mesmas roupas)

Gaara:Não!...o que vamos fazer mesmo?

Lee:Toda noite,ela sai pra ajudar o irmão mas velho no restaurante da família...!

Gaara:ESPERA!Você quer que eu tente falar com ela parecendo um vagabundo?Com essas roupas sujas e fedidas que você me deu?Eu e você estamos parecendo dois assaltantes!!E...ela tem outro irmão?Me ferrei ¬¬ !!

Lee:Tão sujas?Mas não faz nem 10 anos que eu mandei lavar o.o !

Gaara;OLHA ELA ALI °O° !!

Lee:NÃO APONTA Õ.Õ !!

(da um tapinha na mão dele)

Gaara:NÃO GRITA!!

(da um pedala no Lee)

Lee:VOCÊ TAMBÉM TA GRITANDO!!

(Chuta ele)

Kanna: O.O

Ela avia acabado de sair de sua casa e se assustou muito ao ver aqueles dois com roupas de assaltante ainda por cima,ao seu ver,eram apenas:um desconhecido e ´´o monstro da areia´´ se espancando e se xingando.Mas avia ficado preocupada,avia pensado que ´´o monstro´´ poderia se revoltar,matar o garoto e talvez todos a sua volta.Não pensou duas vezes antes de chamar a policia...

Bofe¹:Vou ter que prender vocês de novo õ.õ ?Bom,não faz mal,vocês iram pra cadeia até um responsável ir buscar vocês!

Gaara:Espera!Não estávamos fazendo nada!

Bofe¹:Como não?Conhecendo você,aposto que estava querendo mata-lo!

Gaara:Eu não queria mata-lo!Só enche-lo de pancadas °O° !!

Lee:Verdade!Eu também queria espanca-lo °O° !!

Bofe¹:Não adianta,me acompanhem até a delegacia!!

As pessoas que observavam a fofocada ficava observando sempre em um canto,bem afastadas ´´do monstro da areia´´.Ao observar em volta,Lee percebeu algo que estava na cara,mas que demorou pra perceber:o desprezo que aquelas pessoas com certeza tinham por Gaara.

O desprezo,raiva e principalmente medo,estampado nos olhos de todos as pessoas daquela vila.

´´Não é a toa que ele é assim.Ninguém daqui deve gostar dele...tadinho T.T .´´

Era o que ele pensava.

Gaara estava com a cabeça meio baixa,não queria esconder seu rosto,mas estava meio triste com aquilo...

´´Novidade.É sempre assim.´´

Pensou Gaara.

Mas tarde,Temari novamente os tirou da cadeia.Então,todos foram para a casa de Gaara.Uma casa bastante boa,comparada as casas simples da vila da areia.

Lee:Menino Gaara,você esta triste?

Gaara:Eu já te falei...não precisa me ajudar.Ela nunca gostara de mim,não é pra menos.Você sabe muito bem que fui uma pessoa terrível.

Lee:Nunca diga ´´nunca´´!!Você não teve infância?Geralmente,quando ficou triste,lembro de boas coisas que aconteceram em minha infância.Isso me acalma.

Gaara:Minha infância não foi muito boa.Nossa...agora que você comentou...é como se eu tivesse me lembrado de tudo o que ouve em minha vida.

Lee:...e...?

Gaara:...minha vida até agora foi uma bosta ¬¬.E mas uma coisinha...me desculpa pelo exame chunnin??E por ter tentado te matar novamente no hospital??

Lee:Eu já de desculpei a muito tempo e...VOCÊ TENTOU ME MATAR NO HOSTPITAL Õ.õ ??

Gaara:T.T

Lee:...er...calma!Ta perdoado!Mas uma coisa...EU TIVE UM PLANO!!

Gaara:Fala ¬¬ ?

Lee:Você mudou!Mas ninguém desta vila sabe.É só deixar que as pessoas saibam,que agora,você é da paz!!As pessoas então,não terão mas medo de você!!

Gaara:E o que eu tenho que fazer?

Era dia de páscoa na vila da areia...a idéia de Lee era meio...estranha...

Gaara:Você me paga Ò.Ó!!

Lee:Sorria,menino Gaara!Se não,você assusta as crianças!!

A idéia de Lee era fazer Gaara se vestir de coelho da páscoa e distribuir chocolate para as criancinhas.Seria uma idéia talvez até perfeita...se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe...

Gaara:Eu estou parecendo um gay com essa roupa e eu não consigo sorrir ¬¬ !!

Lee:A roupa é o de menos!Mas você precisa sorrir!Plante sorrisos que você colhera sorrisos!!Faça essas criancinhas felizes...e eu aposto que a Kanna adora gente que gosta de crianças!AGORA SORRIA!!

Gaara:Ta!

(fazendo uma força enorme pra sorrir)

Dizem que um sorriso deve ser sincero e nunca ser forçado pois ele acaba ficando feio.No caso de Gaara,feio de mais.Tão feio...que acabou assustando as criancinhas,mas algumas,apenas zoavam com a cara dele.

Criancinha¹:Olha mamãe!Um traveco!!

Criancinha² : (morrendo de medo)

Criancinha que saia da escola:Olha mamãe!O coelhinho da páscoa tem sorriso de cão chupando manga!!

Gaara: CHEGA!Desisto!

Lee:NÃO DESISTA!Ela esta chegando perto!Seja simpático.

Ele até tenta ser simpático...mas as aquelas crianças realmente o tiravam do sério.Bom,agora as criancinhas terão nomes,que são os que seguem a baixo:

Pedrinho:Eca!esses ovos de chocolate devem ser de quinto mundo!

Joãozinho:Esse é o sorriso mas feio que já vi ¬¬ !!

Gaara:...SE NÃO GOSTARAM DISSO,ENTÃO,VOCÊS GOSTARAM DE MORRER!!

(Olhar do mal)

Lee:Pare °O°!!

Gaara:PARO NADA ò.Ó!!

Lee:...mas ela ta olhando ¬¬ !

Kanna fez cara de assustada e sai correndo.

Gaara:PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DISSE LOGO ò.Ó??

Lee:É que você estava com uma cara tão maléfica que fiquei com medo!Mas eu tive outro plano °O° !

Gaara:Estou começando a perceber que os seus planos só me fazem pagar mico Ú.ù .

Lee:Fique calma!Vou te ensinar o ´´jeito Lee de ser´´ :D!!

Gaara:...não sei porque...mas acho que não vou gostar disso ó.ó

Lee agora ira tentar passar para Gaara um pouco do seu jeitinho...primeiro passo:´´verde de esperança´´.

Gaara:Você se veste muito mal ¬¬!

(usando roupas iguais as dele e com o cabelo parecido)

Lee:Escute!Se você se tornar uma pessoa igual a mim,sua vida vai melhorar muito!

Gaara:Igual a você?Cruz-credo!

Lee:Quando eu falo ´´igual´´ é apenas pra você seguir o exemplo de pessoa que sou :) !!

Gaara: ¬¬

Lee:Er...bom...as pessoas gostam bastante do meu jeito...se você agir parecido...HA!SEI LÁ !!

Gaara:Pra agir como você...?Ta bem.

Lee:PARA DE REBOLAR!!

Gaara:Foi mal!Mas você anda assim,eu apenas imitei ¬¬!

Criancinha¹:Olha mãe!Travecos!!

Gaara e Lee: ¬¬

Lee:Bom...procure ter mas energia!Você parece uma mosca morta!!

Gaara:Ta bom!!

(começa a pular,chutar,enfim,se agitando todo)

Lee:ISSO SIM É JUVENTUDE :D !!

Gaara:Eu até que to gostando :D !!

Lee:OLHA A VELHINHA!!

Gaara:Que velha o.o ?

No meio daquela agitação toda,Gaara acaba chutando sem querer uma velhinha,que caiu no chão.Por muito azar...era a avó da Kanna!

Velhinha: x.x

(caída feito morta no chão)

Lee:...acho que ela morreu o.o !

(cutucando a velhinha com o pé)

Gaara:NÃO!!Eu jurei que não ia mas matar ninguém!!Se bem que...me sinto tão vivo.

(olharzinho do mal)

Lee:NÃO VOLTE PRO MAL CAMINHO,MENINO GAARA °O° !!

(da um pedala nele)

Gaara:Ta bom,desculpa!...ACORDE, SENHORA!!

(sacudindo a coitada)

Bom...a Kanna aparece nessa hora e não gostou de ver sua avó sendo sacudida sem parar pelo ´´monstro da areia´´.A pior parte, é que ela avia pensado o pior...

Kanna:VOVÓ °O° !!

(correndo em direção da velhinha)

Gaara:Foi sem querer!!

Kanna:PORQUE VOCÊ A MATOU?SEU MONSTRO!VOCÊ E ESSE SOBRANCELHUDO ESTÃO ME SEGUINDO O DIA INTEIRO!SE ESTA FAZENDO ALGUM PLANO PRA ME MATAR,FAÇA LOGO!

(Chorando)

Gaara:Por favor...não chore!

(tentando enxugar as lagrimas dela coma mão)

Lee: o.o

(chocado)

Kanna:SE AFASTE DE MIM!

(da um tapa bem forte na da mão dele)

Lee:E-espere!A culpa foi minha!Eu estou tentando ajuda-lo a ser bom!Isso realmente foi sem-querer.

Gaara:Que saco ¬¬ !

(chuta o nada)

Ele não deveria ter ´´chutado o nada´´ de raiva.A velhinha já avia levantado,só que ninguém percebeu.Gaara acabou chutando a velhinha(novamente sem querer).Eles estavam no alto de um morrinho,com o chute,a senhora cai,rola o morro e cai na no valão.Mas calma!A velhinha rapidamente se levantou,pegou sua havaiana de pau,subiu o morro e começou a correr atrás dos dois.Eles não correriam se fosse um chinelo normal...mas já que era a famosa havaiana de pau...a havaiana que mete medo até no Pain(líder da akatsuki),ensina o akamaru a ter boas maneiras e que foi utilizado no antigo treinamento da vila da nevoa(que se chamava ´´vila da nevoa de sangue´´ justamente por causa do chinelo.O pobre Zabuza já levou umas chinelas com a temida havaiana quando criança)

Lee:CORREEEEEEEE °O° !!

Gaara:Eu to correndo!Só que essa roupa apertada e colada no corpo atrapalha muito °O°!!

Bom,a velhinha acabou se cansando,pois não é mais tão jovem quanto era antigamente...então,Lee tem a idéia de ir direto ao plano ´´D´´

Gaara:Isso não vai dar certo!

Lee:Pare de ser pessimista!Olha só que beleza de plano:Nós chamamos alguém pra fingir que ira mata-la,você aparece,a ajuda e ela se apaixona por você,por toda a eternidade!Perfeito,não ;D ?

Gaara:Esse plano tem tudo pra dar errado.E mas,que vai ser o ´´vilão´´ dessa história?

Deidara:Finalmente reencontrei vocês dois!Agora,poderei realizar a minha vingança!!

(aparece do nada)

Gaara e Lee:...perfeito ;D !!

Deidara:Porque vocês estão me olhando assim o.o ?

Depois de prometer 50 reais por hora a Deidara,o loiro aceita participar do plano.

Noite de lua cheia,já aviam se passado dois dias desde o incidente com a velhinha,.Kanna andava sozinha pelas ruas da vila da areia,quando um vulto pula bem na sua frente.

Deidara:PERDEU!PERDEU ò.Ó!

Kanna:Perdi o que o.o ?

Deidara:Sei lá!você tem um celular?

Kanna:Tenho :) !

Deidara: PERDEU!PERDEU ò.Ó!

Então,ele aparece,surgindo de trás de uma lata de lixo e dando um soco de mentirinha em Deidara.

Gaara:Deixe essa jovem em paz!

(entonação estilo super-homem)

Lee(fantasiado de mulher):Nooooossa.Que moleque forte e corajoso!!Você devia namora-lo °O° !!

(depois,sai correndo.)

Kanna:Em õ.õ ?

Depois de uma briga de mentirinha(dava pra perceber),Deidara foge,até por que,mesmo sendo de mentirinha,se tratando do Gaara,já dava pra machucar uma pouquinho.

Quando Gaara se virou,esperava ouvir um ´´obrigada´´,mas não ouviu nada,nem uma palavra.Ela avia sumido,provavelmente,ficou com medo da briga e foi pra casa.

Na noite seguinte,Gaara e Lee se encontram em um beco escuro,para organizar as coisas para o próximo plano...

Lee:...troce os bagulhos o.o ?

Gaara:Sóóóóóó °O° !!

(Mostra várias embalagens de flores dentro de um carinho de compras)

Lee:Sóóóóó´ °O° !!

Os dois vão pra frente da casa de Kanna para ajeitar as coisas.Os dois aviam botado várias flores em frente a casa dela,com um cartaz enorme que dizia:´´De Gaara,Para Kanna´´

No dia seguinte,Kanna abre a porta e vê todas aquelas lindas flores,mas não tinha cartaz nenhum.

Lee:Cadê o cartaz??

(Atrás de um muro)

Gaara:Não sei!Tínhamos botado lá,ontem a noite.

(Atrás do muro também)

Kanna: x.x

(Desmaia)

Gaara:O QUE OUVE O.o ??

Menininho(irmão dela):Acontece,que ela é alérgica a flores.E vocês irão pagar pelo que fizeram!!

Lee:Mas foi sem querer T.T !

O irmãozinho de Kanna,novamente,os jogou morro a baixo,desta fez,não caíram em um valão,os dois acabaram rolando(sem querer) para dentro de uma casa de mulheres...

Lee:Onde estamos °.° ?

(Meio tonto por causa da queda)

Gaara:Não sei...!

Mulher¹:Nossa!Que meninos lindos!É a primeira vez de vocês?

Lee:Em O.o ?

Mulher²:Dinheiro ou cartão?

Gaara:Dinheiro?Pra que O.O ??

A porta do lugar estava aberta.Kankurou,que passava por ali,se surpreendeu ao ver seu irmão num lugar daqueles e rapidamente,tirou aqueles dois de lá de dentro a puxões de orelha.

Kankurou:O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO NUM LUGAR DAQUELES?

Gaara:Foi mal!De principio,pensei que fosse uma padaria!

Kankurou:TA DE CASTIGO!

Gaara:QUE O.O ?

Kankurou:E eu vou ligar pros seus pais pra falar,que em vez de ir pras missões,você esta de malandragem por ai!

Lee:Nooooooooooooo!!Foi sem querer mesmo T.T !!

Kankurou:´´Sem querer´´?Ta,se foi,então eu sou a fada do ramem!

Naruto:Ramem?Onde?

(Surgindo do nada com olhar de desesperado)

Kankurou:...este é o nosso segredo °O° !

(Pega uma varinha mágica e faz ramem aparecer do nada)

Naruto:EBA!

(Comendo o ramem)

Gaara: O.O

Lee:Ok,mas foi sem querer -.- !!

Logo em seguida,Gaara avista uma fã obcecada,com o cartaz.

Totalmente sem esperança alguma,no dia seguinte,Gaara decidiu afogar as magoas em sorvete,Lee avia sido cruelmente arrastado por Neji a voltar a missão.O ruivinho estava novamente sozinho...ou talvez,nem tanto...

Kanna:Tudo bem se nós conversarmos?

Ele mal podia acreditar.Ela queria conversar?Ou apenas chama-lo de monstro,como sempre fez?

Bom,ela mal falou com ele,e o coitadinho ficou com o rosto da mesma cor que o cabelo.

Gaara:Claro!

(falando com aquele jeito dele,mas,educado)

Saindo do meio do mato,com dois braços torcidos e todo sujo da missão,surge Lee que se surpreende com a cena e para não atrapalhar,se esconde atrás de um arbusto,se esforçando pra não gritar por causa dos braços.

Kanna:Porque você anda me seguindo õ.õ ?

Gaara:B-bom...é-é-é...

Para que ele tomasse coragem e parasse de gemer,Lee usa as ultimas forças de seu braço para jogar uma pedrinha na cabeça do Gaara...mas...como é indiscreto...ele não resiste e da um grito.

Lee:PARA DE GEMER,MENINO ò.Ó !!

(Se esconde bem rápido no arbusto)

Kanna:Era aquele menino que estava com você??Ele é sempre assim?

Gaara:Só quando esta acordado...!E...me desculpe pela sua avó...!

Kanna:Tudo bem...ela só vai precisar de uma ou duas visitas ao psiquiatra.Mas voltando ao assunto,porque me seguia?

Gaara:...bom...em primeiro lugar gostaria de falar que você...é...bonitinha! o/o

Kanna:Obrigada!Você também n.n !

No dia seguinte,Gaara acorda no hospital e vê Lee(com os braços engessados) e seus irmãos ao seu redor.

Gaara:O que ouve O.o ??

Kankurou:Você desmaiou...seu lesado ¬¬ !

Lee:Menino Gaara não é lesado,só não esta acostumado com isso °O° !!

Kankurou:Só te batendo mesmo!Muitas meninas já me chamaram de bonito,e nem por isso,eu desmaio por ai ¬¬ !

Temari:Bater?Deixa que eu bato ò.ó !!

(Da um tapinha da cabeça de Gaara)

Gaara:...e ela?

Lee:NOSSAAAAA!!Você vai adorar!!

Gaara:OPA!Adorar o que?

Lee:Essa plantinha que ela te trousse!

Gaara:...me sinto a Dona Florinda recebendo essas flores n.n !!

Temari e Kankurou: O.O

Gai(surgindo do nada):ISSO QUE É JUVENTUDE!!SAIA DAÍ,E VÁ VER SUA AMADA !! XD

Gaara:É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER ò.Ó !!

Ele acaba saindo do quarto as pressas.Foi uma bela cena...ver ele correndo pelas ruas da vila da areia...seria mas lindo ainda se ele não estivesse com aquelas roupas de hospital.Ele foi avisado apenas de sua distração quando já estava do lado de fora do hospital...

Lee:VAI SAIR PRATICAMENTE SEM ROUPA XD ??

(Gritando pela janela do hospital)

Gaara:OPA! o/o

Depois de se vestir decentemente,Gaara e Lee(que insistiu de joelhos pra poder ir junto),vão para a casa da garota.

Lee:Eu PROMETO que não irei atrapalhar!

Gaara:Acho bom Ò.Ó !

Lee:Estou feliz por você,Gaara-kun!

Gaara:Porque você estaria feliz?

Lee:Por que eu pude ajudar um amigo.

Gaara:Somos amigos o.o ?

Lee:Claro!

Pela primeira vez,Gaara da um sorriso decente.

Um pouco mas adiante,Gaara cometa:

Gaara:Eu to estranhando...ta dando tudo certo o.o !

Lee:Deixa de ser pessimista!Isso é bom!!Fica calmo,vai dar tudo certo!

Do nada,Deidara aparece e tenta se jogar em cima dos dois,com uma de suas bombas na mão,mas...

Bofe:Uuuuuuiiii!!Como eu amo bananas n.n !!

(joga a casca da banana no chão)

Deidara escorrega e a bomba ainda explode na sua cara,desarrumando todo o seu cabelo.Para a felicidade de uma certa pessoa...

Fã obcecada:UI!Seu cabelo fica mas lindo bagunçado!!

Deidara:FICA LONGE DE MIM Ó.Ó !!

(com medo)

Gaara e Lee chegam na casa,mas não é Kanna que os atende.

Gaara:...quem é você o.o ?

Pessoa:Uma pessoa qualquer.Sou apenas o proprietário desta casa.

Lee:Podemos falar com a Kanna-san?

Pessoa:Talvez,seja impossível,ela se mudou ontem a noite para a vila do gato sem rabo!

Lee:Que droga de vila é essa õ.o9 ?

(Coçando a cabeça,cheio de duvidas)

E agora?Chorar?Se desesperar?Descontar a raiva em alguém?NÃO!Gaara apresou-se em fazer uma nuvem de areia,subiu nela e puxou Lee pra cima da nuvem de areia e a vez voar numa velocidade incrível!

Lee:Vai mas devagar °O° !!

Nada ele falou,apenas se concentrava em chegar até aquela vila o mais rápido possível,pois estava escurecendo.Assim que chegam no portão da vila,vêem um caminhão de mudanças e Kanna estava bem perto dele.

Kanna:Você aqui o.o ?

Gaara:Desculpe-me por ter desmaiado daquele jeito...!

Kanna:Tudo bem...não esperava por aquilo,mas fico feliz por estar bem.

Gaara:Porque você ficaria feliz?Você não gosta de mim!

Kanna:Não gostava,mas percebi que tem que ser uma pessoa boa de mais ou louco de mais pra passar tantos micos por causa de alguém que gosta.

Gaara:Então...você...sabe...?

Kanna:Um cara do ´´bofe´´ já avia me falado sobre você,foi fácil perceber.

Gaara:Aquele fofoqueiro Ò.Ó !!

Kanna:Pena que não moramos mas no mesmo lugar,se não,eu gostaria de sair com você algum dia desses.

Gaara:S-sério O.O ?

Kanna:Claro,gostaria de te conhecer melhor!! n.n

Ela até se aproxima dele,para lhe dar um beijinho do rosto,mas o irmão mas velho dela chega...

Irmão:AE!MANÉ,RALA FORA!

Gaara:Em o.o ?

Irmão:Pode deixar,Kanna,que eu vou cuidar desse franguinho pra você!

Gaara: T.T

Menininho:Eu cuido do sobrancelhudo Õ.õ !!

Lee:Mas o que foi que eu fiz o.o ?

A dupla de irmãos pega os dois ninjas e os jogam no rio mas próximo...

Irmão:E da próxima vez que eu te pegar perto da minha irmã,te jogar no rio não será a única coisa que irei fazer ò.Ó !!

Gaara:Bem que eu suspeitei que a as coisas estavam perfeitas de mais T.T !!

Lee:Veja pelo lado bom,você quase ganhou um beijo :D !!

Gaara:...eu sei...mas tudo da errado na minha vida T.T !!

Kanna aparece e da um beijinho nele de surpresa.

Kanna:Não se preocupe,meus irmãos não vão fazer mas nada com você,já conversei com eles.

Gaara: O/O

(desmaia de novo)

Um mês depois,na vila da folha,Lee recebe uma carta de Gaara,que dizia claramente:

_´´Caro Lee,fiquei muito feliz por ter me ajuda naquele plano.Crassas a você(nem tanto),estou namorando,mas a novidade,é que todos na minha vila não tem mais medo de mim,agora,só me acham doido.Espero que um dia,a Sakura goste de você assim como você gosta dela.´´_

_´´P.s:Notou que no final,deu tudo certo?´´_

Lee:Verdade...no final,deu tudo certo.

Nem tudo certo...Lee estava bem em baixo dos monumentos dos hokages,e a cabeça de pedra do terceiro,despencou lá do alto e caiu bem em cima de uma certa pessoa...

No dia seguinte,no hospital...

Lee:VOCÊ É PÉ FRIO!PESSIMISTA!!PORQUE TINHA QUE ABRIR A BOCA ò.Ó ??

(Em cima de uma cama,com o corpo inteiro engessado)

Gaara:Foi mal T.T !!Mas calma!As coisas não podem piorar pro seu lado!

Gai:ISSO QUE É JUVENTUDEEEEE XD !!A propósito...Lee,seus pais estão aqui,na recepção do hospital,acho que receberam uma ligação...e querem falar com você.

Lee:Droga ¬¬ !

Gaara:O que mas falta acontecer?

Gai:Vejamos...dona Tsunade ainda ta querendo que você e Lee paguem com os prejuízos do restaurante.Os estragos ficaram em torno de dois milhões.As crianças da vila da areia ficaram traumatizadas e as mães estão processando vocês dois,Naruto se intoxicou com o ramem e esta processando toda a família de Gaara.E para fechar com chave de ouro, Deidara botou o nome de vocês numa macumba

Gaara e Lee: T.T

_Fim XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado,deixem reviews!! _


End file.
